


Life is a Tale

by Slytherinkenna



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Why Did I Write This?, its 230am okay, its kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 22:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20514836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherinkenna/pseuds/Slytherinkenna
Summary: Life is Strange written as a children's story





	Life is a Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 2:42am and i couldn't get this out of my head so i wrote it down and now I'm posting it on here because why not right?

Once upon a time, in a small quiet town, there where two young girls who dreamed of bigger things. The young girls, Max and Chloe, had been best friends for as long as they could remember and had promised each other that they would be together forever. Fate was cruel however, and Max had to move to another much larger town. As time passed the girls grew apart, and Chloe even made a new friend in a girl named Rachel.

Chloe was fond of Rachel and as they got older their friendship grew into something a little more. That was, until Rachel went missing one day. Chloe was heartbroken and searched all over for her friend, only to find a different friend, Max.

Max had come back to the small town and soon found out something about herself. As she started having dreams of a big storm destroying her small town, she also gained powers. Max could rewind time with a raise of her hand. When Max met up with Chloe they told each other everything, from Rachel to the powers, and suddenly their childhood dreams of adventure became real.

Max and Chloe teamed up to find Rachel, and along the way they had difficult challenges and choices to face. Max had to save a few of her friends from a darkness that was in the town, and Chloe was saved a few times herself.

They figured it out though, where Rachel was, except they were to late to save her from the towns darkness. Mad, Chloe wanted to hurt what hurt Rachel, only her and Max were wrong about which darkness hurt Rachel. Chloe got hurt and Max was taken to the darkest part of her town, but with her powers of time she went back over and over to make everything right. 

Only just as she felt everything was alright again, with Chloe safe and the darkness defeated, the storm from her dreams became real. It turns out that Max, using time for herself, created the storm that would ruin her town. As her and Chloe stood up high by a lighthouse Max had a choice only she could make.

Go back and leave Chloe hurt, or let the town be destroyed.

Max made her choice.

\--

“How did you come up with that story, Sean?” Daniel questioned as his older brother finished telling his story.

Sean blinked and looked down at Daniel, feeling like he was coming out of a haze. “I’m not sure actually.” He mumbled quietly. “Its kinda just been stuck in my head since we stopped at that small town back in Oregon. You were asleep in Brody’s car then.”

Daniel just nodded still looking at his brother before frowning and sitting up. “Wait, what did Max chose? To save Chloe or the town?” 

“I don’t know.” Sean said honestly once again moving his eyes somewhere else and getting lost in his thoughts.

Sean really didn’t know how he came up with this tale of a small town and a girl with time powers, but he could almost see them in his head. If he focused enough he might even be able to draw them in his sketch book. Sean even found himself curious as to what Max’s finale choice was, but he also felt he didn’t have the whole story. It feels like he had a dream, and woke up only to remember curtain details but not the full thing. It kind of uneased Sean, giving the boy a bad feeling.

Like maybe it wasn’t just a story.

**Author's Note:**

> Sean has a super power, and its knowing EVERYTHING


End file.
